1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a moving image decoder capable of decoding, for example, moving image data subjected to stream transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional moving image decoder, for example, if processing of a system (cellular telephone, PC, etc.) comprising a H.264/AVC decoder (for example, Draft ITU-T Recommendation and Final Draft International Standard of Joint Video Specification (ITU-T Rec. H.264|ISO/IEC 14496-10 AVC)) becomes under heavy load conditions, continuing decoding as usual becomes difficult, frames are dropped out, object movement is extremely delayed, and inconvenience such as cancellation of decoding, etc. is thereby caused.